Dreams
by Are We Human
Summary: Random Brex fic. Rex comes to Bree in the middle of the night.. or does he? [Series 1] B&R.


**AN: **_Random Brex fic. Oneshot. Enjoy._

---

"Bree?"

Rex Van De Kamp stood in the doorway that led from the back room to the kitchen, watching his 'wife' as she lay on the couch, motionless. "Bree..?" Rex repeated, not aware that Bree was sleeping soundly and dreaming contently. "Bree.. we need to talk.."

"Hm?" Bree murmered, shuddering slightly as she felt Rex's hand stroking her skin, "Rex? What is it? What do you want?" She blurted out groggily, shaking her head impatiently, "I'm trying to sleep.."

"Bree, I need to talk to you," Rex interupted her, "I.. I really need you to know this. I love you. I never stopped loving you. Even though I know you want me out when we're sure my heart's okay - It doesn't stop me loving you. I love you so much, Bree.."

"Stop," Bree said, and this time she was wide awake, "Just - don't say another word."

"Bree.."

"You know I can never feel that way about you again."

"I know -"

"No, you don't know, Rex! If you knew, you wouldn't come to me in the middle of the night telling me this!"

Rex didn't know what to say. "I just thought you needed to know, that's all," He said dryly, "Please, Bree, I want you.. I need you.."

"No, you need to start a new life - marry someone else."

"Bree, please.."

"No, Rex!" Bree said loudly, pushing him away, "Leave me alone, okay? I'm doing fine without you.."

"I'm not so sure about that," Rex said quietly, taking her hand, "I understand, Bree. You're really upset with me after what happened with Maisie, but rest asure, I won't ever see her again. I promise. I just love you so much.."

"Rex, you can't get me this way!" Bree said angrily, "It's just not going to work!"

But her words of protest were soon drowned when Rex kissed her with such force that it left Bree breathless, "Please, Bree. I don't like to beg but - I can't stand life without you. You and I can't get divorced. Please.."

Bree's lip curled and she rolled her eyes. "Well, when you put it like that.." She grabbed Rex and kissed him passionately, "I think the kids are asleep.." She added breathlessly, running her hands through his hair.

"Andrew's not home yet, but Danielle's fast asleep," Rex murmered, kissing her back.

For a small moment Bree worried about where her son could be, but then she forgot about it and focused on Rex. Besides, if that stupid brat wanted to stay out all night smoking pot and going to strip clubs it was his life. She couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Rex.." Bree murmered, forgetting Andrew, "Rex, please.."

"Come on," Rex whispered to her, taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Once they were upstairs, Rex checked that the door to their bedroom was locked and then threw himself at Bree, kissing her fiercely. And it felt wonderful too. For a moment, things were quite tense, but then the two of them finally sunk into it, and Bree landed flat on her back on the bed with Rex ontop of her.

"I've missed you so much.." Bree moaned in Rex's ear while he kissed her neck.

"Same here," Rex replied, kissing her again, "I'm sorry I screwed up. We can be happy, and we can forget Maisie, and everyone else for that matter. We only need eachother now, Bree."

"Oh god, I know," Bree groaned, tearing at Rex's shirt, "Just make love to me right now, Rex. I don't care about anyone else right now, don't ruin the moment.."

It was perfect. Bree got Rex's shirt off and threw it aside, whilst Rex ran his hands down Bree's back and undid her bra, which came off along with her own shirt. For atleast an hour, the two of them passionately made love untill they were exhausted. When they were done, Rex sank back onto the bed with Bree at his side.

"Wow, I can't believe we did that.." Bree said breathlessly, "And with Danielle in the next room.."

"Yeah," Rex said, "I love you so much, Bree. I'm so glad we did this.."

"Me too, Rex." Bree said, kissing him, "So.. wanna do it again?" She added, teasing him fondly.

"Well, all right then," Rex replied, rolling over so he was ontop of her again, "Just so we're clear now - I love you. I won't ever hurt you again, Bree," He added, kissing her forehead. Bree gazed lovingly at him, and she knew right then and there that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, Rex?" She said suddenly.

"Yeah, honey?" Rex answered, grinning.

"I forgive you, now." Bree replied, smiling.

Rex smiled back at her. "Thanks. That means the world to me." He said, kissing her tenderly.

"Rex?"

But Rex wasn't there anymore. He was drifting further and further away from her, Bree reached out for him but she couldn't touch him..

And then she was alone.

Yes, alone.

It had all been a stupid, stupid dream. Bree couldn't believe it. She hadn't made love to Rex, nor had she forgiven him. He was sleeping alone, by himself, upstairs, as Bree had offered the bed that the two of them had once shared to Rex as he needed to be comfortable while he was still recovering.

"No.." Bree couldn't think of anything else to say. But she wouldn't tell Rex about her dream. It was nothing that _he _ever needed to know.


End file.
